


Woodland red

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Banter, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ithilien, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 伊锡利恩，精灵聚落：相识多年的友人共饮一瓶红酒。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 12





	Woodland red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdultDiversion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultDiversion/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [AdultDiversion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultDiversion/pseuds/AdultDiversion). Log in to view. 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

金雳又不知哪儿去了。

于是莱戈拉斯与阿拉贡暂时得以享受一段宁静时光，共同观赏伊锡利恩壮丽的日落。好像早有预谋似的，莱戈拉斯将周围的人屏退，一时间万籁俱寂。镀金的晚霞从高处的玻璃穹顶无声洒落。

“伍德兰葡萄酒是最顶级的那一批，”阿拉贡斜倚在座位上，斩钉截铁地表示，“我敢打赌，即使是瑟兰迪尔，几杯下去也会微醺。”

“他应该会很幸运，”莱戈拉斯抻了个懒腰，“恐怕你低估了我的父亲。”

阿拉贡随之发出一阵愉快的笑声，莱戈拉斯就像以往每次那样把它铭刻在心。人王罕见的笑容是意料之外的礼物，莱戈拉斯捞起每一个，把它们妥善收藏好，为将来的阴冷早晨做准备。然而此时此刻，阿拉贡就在这里，触手可及，那深灰色眸子里的暖意让他莫名其妙欢喜起来。

阿拉贡把米那斯提力斯暂时留给他的宰相。和讨厌坐船的矮人一同沿着安度因河岸游历，去拜访莱戈拉斯新建的精灵聚集地，他们即将出海去往西方。

而现在，他的双眼扫视过大厅四角雕刻精美的梁柱，又仰起头来，研究透明的圆形穹顶。“你父亲看到这些努力一定会很欣慰的，”他漫不经心发出几句赞赏，“我反倒奇怪他缘何还在幽暗密林里徘徊。”

“我的父亲，”莱戈拉斯叹息，“会一直留在幽暗密林，直到我让他登上离港的最后一艘船。可能在箭头处。”

阿拉贡温柔地笑了。

“那你呢，朋友？你会留下来吗？如果可以的话？”

灰眼睛满含笑意地注视着他，眉头却暴露出主人潜藏的忧虑，莱戈拉斯感到自己的心正缓缓下沉。南来的风带着海水的咸味，如磁铁一般要将他扯去。海鸥的鸣叫仿佛恳求，要他离开伊锡利恩，前往贝尔法拉斯湾，造船工人们正在那儿加紧赶工，为剩下要去往西方的精灵建造迅捷而坚固的船只。然而莱戈拉斯只是朝着海湾缓缓移动，在精神上，伊锡利恩也同样是他的家乡。还有刚铎。那里也是一样。

莱戈拉斯对上他的眼睛，心不禁一跳。“我会的，朋友，”他清了清嗓子，一本正经地说，“为了伍德兰葡萄酒。唉，我实在无法忍受和它分离。”

阿拉贡笑得更大声了。调子有些尖锐，雪白的牙齿闪动：“我看，你说起你父亲的事根本就是个阴险的伎俩，以便对你真正的弱点避之不谈。”那两片微笑的薄唇之下，是带着柔软胡茬的下巴，是他的喉咙，他的喉结随着话语滚动。

他又喝了一小口酒，说道：“今晚别再提我父亲了。”

然后他向前探身，吻上阿拉贡的唇。

那触感柔软、湿润，灼烫的叫人难以忍受，酒的味道也随着他嘴唇的味道变幻。

“我们——”阿拉贡贴着他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地问，“——这里确实没人吧？”

“我会说——”莱戈拉斯在他的下巴上落下一个吻，嘴唇流连过脖颈滑，沿锁骨的脊线轻轻地吮吸啃咬着，“是的，”他头顶传来一声轻嘶。男人放松地吐息，灰色的眼睛半阖，在两人又吻到一处时彻底闭上了。

在过去的日子里，他们两个经常会结伴外出搜寻物资——水，木柴之类的。而一切就此开始，事先全无预料，更无计划，就这样开始。第一次接吻依稀是纯洁而克制的，尽管下体硬的发疼。还有他们的第一次，莱戈拉斯闭眼想一想就能回忆起来：他朝阿拉贡伸手，带他倒向大地，周围的岩石奇形怪状，石楠迎风生长，头顶的天蓝得荒唐。他不用多么费心思索，那画面就立时浮现在眼前，当时的感觉编织起回忆，仿佛一块奢华美丽的挂毯，随他思想的每一次触碰而愈发柔软。

不过话又说回来，他很少感到有回顾过去的必要。而这件事的双重意义就在这里了：阿拉贡对他而言一直如此，就仿佛他们的确会一直如此——尽管莱戈拉斯太明白这种关系可以有多么稍纵即逝。所以，他不遗余力记住每一次触碰，每一次双目对视，每一次激烈而放纵的性爱，他把它们统统烙印在记忆上。

即便如此，他呢喃着，若有所思。这是多么容易啊——无视终将到来的命运，拨开冗杂的想法，把身心都留给皮肤、喘息与那双如洪水般将他吞噬的灰色眼睛。他们额头贴着额头，缓慢粗重的吐息灼热地喷在他脸上，满是老茧的手指抚摸他的脸颊、他平坦坚实的胸膛。阿拉贡哼着小调，舌头滑进他的嘴里，柔软又甜美地纠缠着彼此。

他沉浸于这个吻之中，抓着阿拉贡的衣领站起来，推了推他，示意他坐到对面的桌子上。他紧紧拥抱着他，双手抚摸着他颈背温暖的皮肤，而后假装屈服了，贴着他的嘴唇小声说：

“国王想得到什么？”

阿拉贡捧住他的脸，指腹按上漂亮的颧骨。灰眼睛对上蓝眼睛，他们的额头依旧紧紧贴着，阿拉贡也放低了声音，说：

“我要狠狠操你，让你连自己的名字都记不住，”他的声音里满是蛮横的控制欲，继续道：“你喜欢这样吧，莱戈拉斯·绿叶？”

莱戈拉斯倒吸一口气，眼睛睁得大大的，从脸颊到脖颈都染了红色，然后阿拉贡的嘴唇撞了上来。他顺势将其含住，吸舔啃咬起那柔软饱满的下唇。陡然之间天地倒转，他的背狠狠砸到桌子上，脑袋也撞了一下。他眨了眨眼，抬头看见阿拉贡挤进他的双腿之间，粗大的手指正忙着解开他的马裤系带。哦，他实在太慢了，莱戈拉斯几乎要不耐烦起来，他推掉阿拉贡的手准备自己去解，又突然停下来开口：

“我们没有——”

“啊，”阿拉贡叹了口气，单手解开自己的腰带，另一只手探进莱戈拉斯的衬衫，揉了揉白皙的小腹: “技术细节。你还记得圣盔谷吧？”

“当然。”莱戈拉斯认真地回答。

战斗前天晚上，阿拉贡一头闯进他的卧房，带着满身紧张愤怒，莱戈拉斯从未见过他如此气馁绝望。所以他把他按到低矮的木床上，没有润滑油，他便用唾沫沾湿自己的手指。他们做爱的时候，阿拉贡几乎是温柔顺服的，背部优美地起伏着，无拘无束地大声喘息，最终两人一同步入美妙的余韵，但他马上又紧张起来，重新穿好衣服，从莱戈拉斯身边离开。

那时他也恐惧着他们再无同床共枕、甚至再无一起看日落的机会，但即便如此，他还是收藏好阿拉贡的模样——在他身下颤抖，喉中发出熟悉的低吼——在记忆中妥善保管起来，以防他们还活着。

“要是你想起来了，那时候咱们也没有润滑油，”阿拉贡打断他的回忆，调侃道，“你往指头上吐了口唾沫。”

“那多不文雅啊，我可没做那种事。”

“啊，但是你做到了，”阿拉贡笑的得意极了，毫不掩饰地戳破了他们都心知肚明的谎言。“我怎么记着那次咱们两个都挺爽？”

他伸进莱戈拉斯的裤子，握住坚硬的阴茎，另一只手把它拽下来，然后俯身，在他耳边低语：“不过，我可没那么文雅。不客气。”

他抬头的时候，阿拉贡的脑袋已经被他的大腿遮住了。温热湿滑的舌头滑向他的会阴，顺着股缝探向紧致的穴口。他的手指也一并加入，轻柔而坚定地做着扩张，哄着精灵放松下来，准备好自己，后穴被舔得湿淋淋，难耐地一翕一张。

“来吧，上我。”

阿拉贡握住自己等待已久的阴茎，戳弄几下穴口，而后推了进去。

第一次跟阿拉贡上床之前，他就脑补过这无聊的场景了。他发现，现实跟想象之间最大的差距，是他本来跃跃欲试要把阿拉贡操上一顿，却不幸在被裹紧时交待的很快。但他很快就从震惊中恢复过来，认定现实胜过任何淫秽的梦境。

现在，莱戈拉斯弓起腰，臀部缓慢拧动、碾磨，他身上的男人则把手绕过他背后，把他整个搂在怀里。喘息越发急促，速度和力道都稳步增加，阿拉贡操得越来越深，一口咬上精灵喉结处的苍白皮肤，舌尖探寻着暴起的青筋、皮肉、乃至底下的骨骼。莱戈拉斯感到阴茎填满后穴，色情地戳弄某个叫人发狂的点，叫他的腿打得更开，胸膛剧烈起伏，被忽略的阴茎极度渴求触碰。阿拉贡继续好像永不休止一样操他。

他再也无法抑制自己，摩擦也好，触碰也好，他渴望它们如同渴望空气。他就着前端渗出的透明液体撸动起柱身。而在那之前，阿拉贡已然抽身而出，大手同时握住两根阴茎来回撸动。黏糊糊的液体起到了很好的润滑作用，两人都沉浸在愉悦之中。

他已经快要失去知觉——汗水淋漓的另一具身体也好，脖颈处灼热的吐息和牙齿也好，都陆陆续续远去了。耳边有个声音——是他自己的——在低声恳求，埃斯特尔，埃斯特尔，埃斯特尔，哦，神明啊，我爱这个，我爱你的手。阿拉贡掐着他光裸的臀瓣，下身有力地向前顶弄，喉中渐渐响起低低的咆哮。莱戈拉斯则捂上他的嘴，热腾腾、湿漉漉的，然后彻底放开最后的控制。他如濒死的鱼一般拱起背脊，一口咬住阿拉贡的肩膀，白稠的精液射了他满手，呻吟着，低沉而短促，迎接着一波波快感的冲击。

“我是莱戈拉斯·瑟兰迪利翁，”他说，微微低首，以示对这位年轻人的尊敬。他看不出父亲为什么要他这么做，只清楚密林国王介绍这位客人时，显得比平时更为沉郁。但当他看向那年轻人的身后，沿着他手上的绳子一直望到末端那个畏畏缩缩的可怜小东西时，他才明白过来。然后，他真的明白了。

阿拉贡二世，亚拉松之子，敦丹酋长，杜内丹的继承人，刚铎的合法国王。

自那以后他再也没有忘记过。

“你叫什么名字？”阿拉贡吻着他的颈窝，柔声问道。

他屏住呼吸，把阿拉贡拉下来按到自己的肩膀上。“孩子，我在这世间已行过许多个百年。别以为你是第一个操得我失去意识的人。”

“我也不会以为我是最后一个。不过，我敢说，这绝对让你刻骨铭心。”阿拉贡勾起唇角，带着几分骄傲自得，眼里闪动着顽皮的光。莱戈拉斯回以嘲笑，安静地沉浸于这一刻，直至那话语中的东西突然之间击中他，如同一个险恶的浪头猛地拍打上海岸。

阿拉贡从没打算成为他的最后一个。哪怕在最初，阿拉贡也从不是为他而生的。阿拉贡是个男人，是个凡人，结过婚。这个，他们都知道。

这个，无论它是什么，这就是“稍纵即逝”的定义。

莱戈拉斯仰头定定地看着透明穹顶。已经彻底暗下去了，只留一抹残红，如血迹般洒落在天际。“毫无希望。”他的声音平铺直叙。

尽管如此，这还是已经超越了许多。它比甘道夫、波罗莫以及一段破裂的友谊还更长久；它经过战场，埋葬过逝去的朋友，在即将崩塌的时代终结之后也依然存在；它跨过一场婚姻，越过距离、责任与偷来的时间，却仍旧存在，希望在背后阴险地低语：但它依然活着。在偷来的幸福时刻，莱戈拉斯愿意去相信，希望，埃斯特尔——直到奔涌的现实骤然唤醒他，将他拖下去，灌满他的肺。无论他们什么时候离开——取决于环境或纯粹的运气——他都早已失去了阿拉贡。

“事实上，是埃斯特尔。”阿拉贡假意责备道，眼里却满蕴着欢喜，直到对上那双一片空白的蓝眼睛。“你没事吧？”

“不，”莱戈拉斯这样告诉玻璃穹顶，他的喉咙突然被某种源源不断涌上来的东西哽住，胸膛开始剧烈起伏，又急忙咳嗽着把它压下去。他的声音依然低哑，目光依然只望着上面，他说：“你知道，你会死的。”

阿拉贡叹了口气。“是的，总有一天会。”他挪了下重心，脑袋靠在他臂弯里，抬头注视他。

“再过三十年、六十年，抑或一百二十年，我就将死去。然后你会再次建造你的船，驶向西方，再次去爱。而在那之前，我总会回到你身边。”阿拉贡看着他，眼中流转着奇异的光芒。

“神明啊，”莱戈拉斯笑话他，“你真是个女人。”他托起阿拉贡的下巴，凑近他的嘴唇。

这个吻中，过去那种急切的欲火或痛苦的紧迫都不见了，它轻柔极了——几乎是犹豫的——嘴唇一触即分，好像花瓣，虔诚、温暖而平静。放弃西方的一切是值得的，此刻他如此决定，值得留下来，值得等待。

莱戈拉斯可以等待。他会留在伊锡利恩，统领他的人民，时机到来时迎接阿拉贡。他们会始终如此，直至再也无法延续，不管这究竟算什么。他们将一同打猎、吃饭、亲吻、睡觉，在彼此的身边奔跑。他们善于秘密行动，他们会设法保守这个秘密，保证它的安全。他会继续让阿拉贡把他操到失神、操到忘却自己的名字，只要他还能记住这些名字：埃斯特尔，伊力萨，泰勒纳，斯特莱德，阿拉贡。

还有时间，还有时间。

莱戈拉斯长长地吐出一口气，心满意足地搂住阿拉贡的肩膀。扬着脑袋宣布：“我要再来杯红酒，说不定得再拿一整瓶呢。”

“这可不妙。”阿拉贡套着莱戈拉斯的衬衫喃喃自语。

“啊，你现在开始怀疑我的能力了？”

“呃，我说的再明白点，”阿拉贡咳了一声，“你身上到处都粘乎乎的。就这样。”

“真的，”莱戈拉斯若有所思地说，又好笑又觉着恶心。“那，看来你只能自己去碰碰运气了。”


End file.
